


妹妹

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 校园，两个人的历史关系可以参考《冷战》里的交代，不看完全不影响阅读。
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 8





	妹妹

“呀，太显！快走快走，快迟到了。”

崔杋圭冲出家门，姜太显在门口等他。

“哥如果早起一点也不至于这么着急。”

“哎呀早上起来很困难嘛……”

“是不是昨天晚上又偷偷打游戏来着？”

“没有！”

“我看到哥在线了。”

崔杋圭一脸被抓包的表情，“那个，作业都做完了嘛，放松放松也是应该的。”

姜太显把手里的红豆面包掰给崔杋圭一半。

崔杋圭注意到姜太显手腕侧面突出的骨头，手腕光秃秃的，如果戴上手链肯定会很好看。

“呀，你怎么知道我没吃早饭的。”崔杋圭笑眯眯地接过红豆面包。

“哥眼睛都没睁开，会有时间吃饭吗？”

崔杋圭嚼着甜甜的红豆，平时在小卖部买的面包咬好几口都吃不到馅，今天的馅好像特别大，“太显呀你们今天足球队还训练吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我今天还等你哈。”崔杋圭看了下手表，突然慌张起来，抓起姜太显的手腕就跑，“快跑，还有两分钟就打铃了！”

两个人一路狂奔，跑进教学楼分开进了不同的班级，崔杋圭喘着粗气坐在座位上的时候刚好打铃，“呼，还好还好！”

唉，每天都要麻烦太显和自己一起踩点到教室，说了几次要是快迟到了就不用等他了，可是姜太显还是雷打不动地每天和他一起上学放学。

从书包里拿出书本的时候，注意到前桌女生书包拉链上挂了一个毛绒的小熊玩偶，“呀，这什么呀，新买的吗？”

“崔杋圭你天天跟隔壁班的人玩，也稍微关心下你自己班的同学吧，我都挂了一周了！”

“没注意呢，真可爱呀。”

“可爱吧！”女生听到崔杋圭夸她的挂件可爱，语气马上兴奋起来。

“上课了上课了。”崔杋圭拍拍前面的女生让她转回去，一上午的注意力却一直被这个小玩意吸引。

好奇怪，他发现自己最近突然对这些东西非常感兴趣，漂亮本子，贴纸，花花绿绿的手机壳，毛绒挂件甚至是玩偶。

半个红豆面包根本扛不过一个上午，崔杋圭已经饿得眼冒金星了，脑子已经不知道神游到哪里了。但是想到姜太显把红豆馅多的那半都给自己了，他肯定更饿。看着前桌女生的小熊玩偶，崔杋圭想着哪天去逛逛街自己也要买一个娃娃送给姜太显。

好不容易上完一上午课捱到午饭时间，然而崔杋圭突然想起来，今天是自己值班在供餐时间给大家打饭，欲哭无泪，只能再忍到给大家都打完饭自己再吃。

老早崔杋圭就看到姜太显排在队里，姜太显却一直没跟他眼睛对上。

轮到姜太显了，崔杋圭怕其他同学发现，强忍住心里的激动，面无表情给他多夹了两根香肠。本来想wink一下的，结果技艺不精，咬到了舌头，姜太显没忍住笑了出来。

终于给最后一个同学打完了饭，崔杋圭看到姜太显慢悠悠地吃着自己盘子里的饭，周围还有空位，端着餐盘坐到他对面。

“你刚才还笑！我都要饿死了！”

“哥wink可爱呢。”姜太显夹了一块香肠咬下来一小口。

“呀，太显，你什么时候这么会说话了。你不饿吗？你早上比我吃的还少。”

“早上等你的时候吃过了。”

白感动了。

看着姜太显慢条斯理地低头夹着自己餐盘里面的菜，眼睑垂下来，下面是直直的鼻梁和看起来很柔软的嘴唇，两颊因为咀嚼有节奏地动起来，崔杋圭都没发现自己看呆了。

“好可爱啊……”

明明认识了这么久，最近却不知道为什么突然地会觉得姜太显很可爱。崔杋圭确信是“可爱”这个形容词，而不是“帅气”。“帅气”是以前的印象，姜太显考第一的时候会觉得很帅，运动的时候也会觉得他很帅。但是最近的姜太显就是很可爱，这种想法会突然在毫无防备的时候冲上他的脑子。

崔杋圭在家里是忙内，被哥哥训的时候会幻想自己有弟弟妹妹是什么样子。本来以为自己在姜太显面前过一过当哥哥的瘾，可是也经常被他训，甚至搞不清到底谁是哥哥。

“姜太显要是我的妹妹就好了……”

周围还有别的同学，崔杋圭忍住了想揉揉他的冲动。

*

傍晚的风吹得很舒服，崔杋圭坐在球场旁边玩游戏，等姜太显训练完一起回家。

崔杋圭一局游戏之后时不时抬头，在一群男生里快速搜索到姜太显，然后再满意地低头继续开一局游戏，然而这次，他被姜太显穿着白色的足球袜的小腿吸引了。

小腿匀称又干净，短裤下面露出袜子的皮肤是均匀的小麦色，跑动的时候小腿肚的肌肉鼓出漂亮的形状，白色的袜子紧紧包裹着跟腱到脚跟，脚踝和脚跟上方的骨头即使有一层袜子，仍然明显地突出出来。

好像女孩子的腿。不对，班里女生的腿都没有这么漂亮，好像芭比娃娃。

这样的腿穿裙子肯定很好看。

崔杋圭又嫌恶地瞟了一眼其他踢足球的男生小腿，袜子脏脏的，小腿肚的肌肉夸张地突出，还有弯弯曲曲的腿毛。

崔杋圭捧着脸盯着姜太显的小腿看，看到他在球场上来回跑，拿到球又把球传给队友……最后走向了自己。

“走吧。”

崔杋圭抬头看见姜太显单肩背着书包，用纸巾擦着额头、鬓角和脖子的汗，黑眼珠很大很亮。傍晚的天气不热又有习习凉风，所以出的汗很快就干掉了，姜太显身上只有球衣上柔顺剂的味道。

对上了姜太显的视线，他又不好意思地把头低下了，背上自己的书包跟姜太显走。

完蛋，又觉得他可爱了。

两个人并排走在路上，胳膊时不时碰在一起。

“太显呀，你最近……”崔杋圭想跟他说最近很可爱，但是又有点犹豫。

“怎么了？”

“那个，我觉得我最近有点奇怪。特别喜欢那种女生喜欢的小东西。”

“喜欢就喜欢嘛，没什么奇怪的，可能过几天又换了感兴趣的东西了。我也会这样。”

崔杋圭停下脚步，姜太显也停下来看他。

崔杋圭确定四下没人，两只手掐住姜太显的脸颊，捏了捏。虽然因为姜太显太瘦根本就没捏起来，但是手指触碰对方皮肤的感觉太好，总算过了下瘾。

“太显，我叫你妹妹好不好。”

看不出姜太显的反应，他只是把嘴巴微微张开，然后发呆。崔杋圭知道有时候姜太显也会用看神经病的眼神看他，但是这次没有，看不出他什么心情。

“嘿嘿，就叫你妹妹好了。我觉得很合适，你最近太可爱了。”

*

姜太显对这个新的昵称没有表现出喜欢或者是反对，崔杋圭当成默认。有其他人在的时候崔杋圭还是叫他名字，没人的时候崔杋圭就“妹妹妹妹”叫个没完。

马上要比赛了，所以每天崔杋圭都在球场边等姜太显训练完一起回家，队友有几个有女朋友的一开始也陪过几天，可是渐渐都不来了。

天气一天天冷起来，训练之后姜太显拿出书包里的长袖外套穿在短袖外面，把袖子拉过手腕，攥着袖口。

“你穿短裤不冷吗？”崔杋圭看了一眼姜太显穿着足球袜的小腿。腿上都没有多少脂肪，肯定很冷，崔杋圭自己就算夏天的时候都很少穿短裤。

“还好啦，一会就到家了。天气再冷一点的话就穿长裤了。我才没有你那么怕冷。”

崔杋圭在心里悄悄叹了一口气。好可惜，很快就看不到漂亮的小腿了。冬天还要围围巾，也看不到喉结，秋季校服衬衫还要系领带，这样也看不到领口下面的锁骨了。不喜欢冬天。

被自己的想法变态到，赶紧晃了晃脑袋。

“哥怎么发呆？”

“啊今天的作业我好像忘记记下来了……我有点想不起来了……”

“我一会发给你。”

“今天还有几道题我没搞明白……你能不能也给我讲讲……”

“之前给你讲的时候都不认真听……”

崔杋圭又被说中了，因为讲题的时候靠得很近，注意力全被那张脸吸引过去了，怎么可能听懂题目嘛。

“才不是我不认真听，是你讲得不明白我才听不懂，你多给我讲几遍嘛……”

“那一会去我家？”

崔杋圭用力地点头，“好的好的！太显妹妹，下次我请你吃鲷鱼烧哦。”

姜太显从餐厅拖来一把椅子到书房，“哥先自己做作业吧，我要洗个澡，不会的空着我一会讲给你。”

“好的妹妹放心吧，快去快去。”冲他摆了摆手。

把习题册拿出来，浴室传来哗啦啦的水声，崔杋圭集中精神，从第一道题开始做起，等下如果问不出什么问题，又要被骂笨蛋，说不定真的再也不会给他讲题了。

崔杋圭撑着脑袋一道接一道地看，不知不觉已经做了五六道选择题，没有想象中的难，咬着笔头在算一道仿佛无解的题的时候，姜太显顶着毛巾出来了。

“这里抄错了，是24不是42。”姜太显指着他草稿纸上写的步骤说。

姜太显的手指又细又长，直得像筷子一样。

“呀，我说怎么算不出来。你好厉害。”

改过过程之后马上得出了答案，崔杋圭喜滋滋把头抬起来，仰着脸求姜太显夸奖。

“你怎么不穿上衣！不冷吗？”

今年大家穿夏季校服的时候，崔杋圭隐隐发现姜太显胸肌好像很厉害的样子，有几次崔杋圭都想趁着他弯腰的时候往他领口里面看，确认一下到底是不是。但是要么动作太快，要么就是下巴挡着，根本看不清衣领里面到底什么样子。千方百计想看到的姜太显的肌肉居然这么容易就看到了，不夸张但线条恰到好处，和崔杋圭幻想的一模一样。

“这样干得快啊。”

姜太显把毛巾搭在脖子上，去拿吹风机准备把头发吹干。

崔杋圭把手里的笔放下，“我帮你吹吧！看哥每次头发吹完都很有型吧，我可会吹头发了。”

姜太显将信将疑地把吹风机递给他。

手指穿过姜太显的头发，传来又凉又湿的感觉，但是头皮的温热和吹风机的热风很快去掉了手上不舒服的感觉。手里的头发慢慢变得蓬松柔顺起来。

姜太显的头配合着崔杋圭手动作的方向，好像乖巧的娃娃。

虽然姜太显毒舌，总说大实话，还老是骂他笨蛋，可是他听话的时候真的就像妹妹一样，可爱又顺从。

崔杋圭盯着他的脑袋，一心喜爱不知道怎么该怎么形容，想给他买那些花花绿绿的东西，手链项链挂饰还有可爱的衣服裙子，把他在自己手里打扮得漂漂亮亮的。

再吹下去姜太显的头发就没那么有光泽了，关掉了吹风机的电源，轰隆隆的声音突然切断，耳边有嗡嗡的声音。崔杋圭贪恋地用手指摩擦着姜太显的发丝，让它们一次次地从他手里滑落。崔杋圭想，没法给他编个漂亮的发型，过两天至少要买个手链送给他戴。

*

天气越来越冷了，还好足球比赛马上就要结束了，不然这种天气穿着球衣跑来跑出出汗，风再一吹肯定要感冒。今天就是决赛了。

崔杋圭前两天周末的时候自己去逛街给姜太显挑了一条手链，刚好比赛结束可以送给他，金属的摸上去很凉，有种拒人千里之外的感觉。另外如果上面有吊饰的话，叮叮当当的他肯定不喜欢，不知道什么时候就摘掉了。最后挑了一根编织的，想着自己亲手给他戴上去，他一只手不方便摘就会一直戴着。

下扶梯的时候被商场里粉嫩的少女服饰的店面吸引，崔杋圭脚步停下来又重新坐扶梯上去，一个接着一个看着橱窗里可爱的裙子就想到了姜太显，他穿裙子肯定比石膏模特还好看。崔杋圭不敢看进店面也不敢看太久，只记下来牌子的名字。

姜太显漂亮的腿和肌肉线条这几天仍然在他心头挥之不去。崔杋圭下定决心，按照姜太显的尺寸偷偷在网上买了那天看中的衬衫百褶裙和过膝袜，悄悄挂在自己自己的衣柜里，幻想姜太显穿上真正的裙子和袜子，咧嘴笑开，身体蜷起来小小的时候会有多可爱。

就算没有机会真的给他穿，放在衣柜里想想也很好。

因为有比赛所以下午没有课，比完赛就放学了。姜太显他们队输了，崔杋圭想过去找他，没想到姜太显先过来他们班的观众席找他了。

“你们不一起吃饭吗？”

“不了，时间太早，大家也都没什么心情。”

“啊，你也别太难过，亚军也很好……”

姜太显不说话。

“唉没关系啦。比赛就是有输有赢的，下次赢回来就好啦。”

看姜太显还是不怎么高兴的样子，崔杋圭不想再说足球比赛的事情了。

“啊对了。”

崔杋圭掏了掏口袋，这才记起来自己根本就没把手链带来。

“我要送你个礼物来着，但是我忘拿来了……你还有别的事吗？你跟我回家拿吧。”

“还有礼物啊。”

“当然啦，早就买好了。”

虽然没有到打哆嗦的程度，回来的路上还是觉得潮湿的冷空气吹进了身体里，崔杋圭进门先把暖气打开，地板的温度慢慢上升，房间里的空气也变得温暖起来。

崔杋圭把手链从包装盒里拿出来，系在他右手手腕上，柔软的材料贴在光滑的皮肤上，起伏成骨头的形状，显得手腕更瘦了。

“哥是不是很有眼光。”

“好好看诶。”

崔杋圭心里想，还给你买了更好看的呢，要是什么时候能穿就好了。

明天是周末，也不急着做作业，两个人点了披萨等着送过来。

姜太显整理桌子上的包装袋和撑开包装用的的纸团，看见崔杋圭乱堆的快递盒顺手也帮他整理起来。

“哥，下次扔快递盒要记得把快递单撕下去，不然名字和地址都被泄露了。”

崔杋圭坐在地上打游戏，没仔细听，顺口应承下来，“哎你帮我撕一下。”

“哥买了裙子？”

崔杋圭吓得手机都从手里飞出去，看到姜太显手上拿着快递盒里面，还没被他拿出去的订单信息的那张纸，他脑子里“轰”地一声。

“啊！是他们啦啦队买的寄到我这里……”

“那怎么只有一件，衬衫还是大号？”

崔杋圭支支吾吾，觉得自己编不出什么合适的理由了，干脆承认好了。

“觉得你穿会很好看，所以给你买的……也不是说你一定要穿啦……哎！明明你就很可爱很像妹妹嘛！”

崔杋圭感觉姜太显确实在用看神经病的眼神看他。

“就我们两个人！你穿一下嘛！”

“不要。”

“干嘛？你性别歧视吗？”

姜太显觉得跟他的脑电波完全不在一个频道上。

“哎你就看一下嘛看一下又不会掉块肉。”

崔杋圭把裙子从衣柜最里面拿出来在姜太显身上比划，“你看明明就很好看！你试一下嘛！哥求你了。”

姜太显由着崔杋圭在他身上比比划划，前后打量，“哥原来喜欢女生的吗？”

“不是！跟男生女生没关系！”

崔杋圭把裙子从他身上拿开，抻了抻，头低下来把裙子重新用夹子夹起来，“你不想穿就算了嘛……也不要觉得我变态。”

“可是你真的很可爱，觉得你穿起来肯定会很漂亮才买给你的……短裤和短裙又有什么区别呢，足球袜和小腿袜也都一样嘛……”崔杋圭一边把衣服挂起来一边小声嘀咕。

“那个……哥那么喜欢的话，给我吧。”

崔杋圭喜冲冲把衬衫裙子和小腿袜又重新拿出来。

“哥给你穿吧！”

手从球衣的下摆伸进去，沿着腰的侧面把球衣掀起来，姜太显有点僵硬地把两条胳膊举起来，由着崔杋圭把上衣从他身上剥下来。暖气开得很足，脱下衣服也不觉得冷，可是被哥哥手指滑过的地方微微地颤抖起来，呼吸也觉得不顺畅，乳尖也不知道什么时候立起来了。

“哥不要乱摸。”感觉崔杋圭每一次触碰他的皮肤都让心跳加快一个节拍。

“我没有啊，你怕痒吗？忍一下嘛穿衣服而已。”

左右手臂分别穿过袖子，崔杋圭半跪在他面前帮他把扣子一个个系好，裸露的腹部可以感受到他吸气，吐气，吸气，再吐气，喘气的声音像一只小狗，略带潮湿的鼻息喷在他的肚子上，身体某个地方在渐渐发热。

姜太显一低头就可以看见一个圆圆的脑袋，发丝乖巧地按着头顶发旋的方向顺下来。

想抓住他的头发让他像这样跪在自己面前含住自己慢慢开始充血的地方。

崔杋圭上下拍了拍穿好的衬衫，因为是女生的版型，就算是大码也不太合适，皮肤的颜色从半透明的料子里面透出来，刚才穿衣服的时候都没觉得害羞，现在脸才开始微微发烫。

“裙子我自己来吧。”姜太显不想让他看见自己已经有反应了。

“哦也好。”

虽然上半身已经看过了，但是崔杋圭也没做好看他下半身的准备。

先把裙子套在裤子外面，然后再把裤子脱下来。裙子腰部的尺寸很合适，紧紧地贴着。姜太显个子高，比例很好。腰胯到大腿的线条直直的，不像女孩子那样有曲线，裙子刚好修饰了这里。因为腿长，裙摆到大腿中部偏上一点的地方，穿出去可能会有点短，可是这样看着刚刚好，裙摆下的腿光滑笔直，没有多余的脂肪，小腿肌肉线条柔软而流畅，膝盖骨都很漂亮。

崔杋圭看呆了，没想到这么合适。

“呀，你真的是芭比娃娃吧。”

姜太显被崔杋圭推到衣柜的全身镜前面，看见穿着女生衣服的自己，耳尖微微红起来。

好像，真的很好看。

“哎呀，还有袜子呢！差点忘了。”

崔杋圭把姜太显按在地上，脱掉了他的足球袜，把小腿袜捏到底从脚开始给他套上。手指的关节从脚背突出的骨头开始顺着小腿的线条往上滑，滑过膝盖到大腿的位置，两手拽着袜子把褶皱抻平。

因为大腿内侧被柔软的手指触碰着，酥酥痒痒的，姜太显觉得血液越来越多地往下半身涌。

打扮好了一整套，崔杋圭直直地盯着他，“太显，你真的好可爱，比女孩子还可爱。”

“可以换回去了吗？”姜太显觉得自己马上就要忍不住把他压在身底下了。

崔杋圭好像没听到，低下头视线转了一圈，突然靠近凑到姜太显耳朵旁边，用气声说了一句。

“老婆。”

姜太显抓住崔杋圭的肩膀把他压在地板上，地热的温度一波一波地从后背传上来，崔杋圭不知道这是什么展开，有点害怕，不舒服地扭动起来，“太显你干嘛呀。”

“欧巴，你说呢？”姜太显两条腿跪着跨在他一条腿的两边，上衣领口露在崔杋圭眼前。

“地上好烫……我要起来……”

撑在地上的手确实感觉到了地面的温度，姜太显把崔杋圭拦腰抱起来，让他坐在自己对面，两条腿打开撑在姜太显两边，因为坐不稳只能用手臂环住姜太显的脖子。

“你刚才叫我什么来着？”

崔杋圭把头别过去，小声嘟囔，“叫老婆又怎么样了嘛，至于这么生气吗，下次不穿就是了。”

“欧巴，我没生气，我还想再听一次。”

视线对上，崔杋圭脸烧起来，又重新喊了一次，“老婆。”

嘴唇被温柔的吻堵住，对方的手从校服衬衫下面探进来，在腰上转了半圈之后，裤子被从后面扯到底。下面被漂亮的手握住，慢慢上下移动的时候，渐渐硬起来，然后有液体开始从顶端流下。右手仍然托着他的后背，这样不会倒下来。

舌头滑进牙齿后面，姜太显牙齿尖尖的，但是划过的时候也不觉得痛，两个人的喘息都变得粗重起来，紧贴着坐在温暖的地板上，崔杋圭隔着裙子的布料也能感觉到硬硬的顶着自己的大腿内侧。嘴唇沿着下巴和脖子下滑，崔杋圭把头抬起来，可以感觉到姜太显的头埋在自己颈窝里，头发毛茸茸地扎着脖子的侧面。

“轻一点啦老婆，会有印子。”

“锁骨那里打校服领带看不到。”吻得更加用力。

崔杋圭觉得呼吸越来越困难，紧紧地抓着姜太显的肩膀。下面手的速度越来越快，快要到顶点了。

精液射在裙子上，深色的裙子上特别显眼。

嘴唇终于离开了皮肤，崔杋圭长长地吐出一口气，脸上是甜蜜的笑容。

姜太显的脸就在如此近的地方，崔杋圭还是忍不住想，怎么会有这么可爱的妹妹。

“老婆，等一下。”

看着姜太显格子裙下笔直的腿，把手滑了进去，然后把裙子掀开，把头低下从顶端开始慢慢含了进去。

动作很慢，害怕牙齿会伤到他，用舌头小心翼翼地舔着，进三分又退两分。顶到喉咙的时候，眼眶红起来，眼泪噙在眼眶里。

姜太显低头看见崔杋圭的小脑袋一动一动，他不自觉地把手放在他头发上摩挲着，他很想把眼睛闭起来，但是他更想看哥哥给他口的样子。他可以注意到崔杋圭像玉石一样的耳朵，光秃秃的增生发红的好几个耳洞，还有浓密漂亮的睫毛，泛着微微油光的鼻头和秀气的鼻梁。

舔弄逐渐变得没有那么生涩，崔杋圭的动作越来越像在吃冰淇淋或者舔咖啡饮料上面打的厚重的奶油，姜太显感知得到自己的反应，急忙从他嘴里退了出来，还是有一点溅在了崔杋圭脸上。

崔杋圭又重新坐起来，舔了舔自己微微肿起发亮的嘴唇，眼眶还是红红的，瞪着无辜的眼睛看着姜太显，带着笑意端详着这张让他痴迷的脸。

“老婆你穿裙子真的好合适，好漂亮。可惜只有我一个人能看。”

姜太显托着崔杋圭的屁股把他抱起来放在卧室的那张小小单人床上，抚摸着他的脸顺便擦掉他脸上的精液，一边吻他一边解开校服衬衫的扣子，“嗯，以后都只给杋圭欧巴看。”

放在门外的披萨早就凉了。


End file.
